


SasuHina Month Day Eleven || Mafia AU

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/M, Gen, Guns, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Given that this is the family business, Sasuke has to learn it sometime. So long as he doesn't get too distracted...





	SasuHina Month Day Eleven || Mafia AU

There’s a first time for everything.

Finishing the final touches on his outfit, Sasuke looks himself over critically in the mirror. For the first time, his father is giving him leave to accompany him on a business deal. While Itachi’s been to more than he can count, Sasuke’s only just now earned the right. They’re to head to a local speakeasy where they can hash out the details without being..._overheard_. Another first: he’s never been to one before. With Prohibition in full effect, getting their hands on anything but shoddy moonshine is rather difficult. But according to Fugaku, this place has quite a decent stock on top of entertainment: one of the more...reputable places.

Well...reputable for a place dabbling in the illegal.

But Sasuke’s used to it. After all, nearly all of his extended family is part of the local mafia. Weapons dealing, protection fees, buying off cops...there’s little the Uchiha can’t or won’t do to maintain their little empire in this city.

He’s not sure about the details of this particular arrangement...for the most part, he’s only tagging along this time to see how it all goes down. He’ll learn the more intricate ropes as time goes on. For now, he’s dipping his toes in.

A knock sounds against his bedroom door. “Ready yet?”

“Yeah, I’m good to go.” Taking up his hat, he stuffs it down over the gravity-defying locks he typically sports. Slinging his jacket over his shoulder, Sasuke leaves his personal space behind and follows his father out to the automobile.

“Nervous?” Fugaku asks gruffly as he starts the engine.

“...not really.” True enough. There’s a _tinge_ of nerves, but nothing he can’t handle. Business deals - smaller ones - have taken place in their home. It’s mostly just the change of venue he’s got to worry himself over.

They leave their neighborhood behind, rolling into downtown and slipping into the evening traffic. Staring up at the familiar buildings, Sasuke tries not to think too much about where they’re going or why. Just sit and observe. Be quiet and calm. It’ll be fine.

Eventually they find a place to park, the Model A sitting snuggly along the sidewalk. Hands in his pockets, Fugaku gives an indicative toss of his head before leading the way to the local club. A few people roam in and out, the pair passing in without issue.

Within is a smoky clubhouse. A few stairs descend into a large sitting area speckled with tables and chairs. Along a wall, a bar sits, advertising only spiritless drinks...but of course, Sasuke knows better. And toward the back, curtain currently drawn, is a raised stage. Talk fills the air alongside the cigarette and cigar plumes, and faintly he can hear someone warming up on a piano backstage.

“C’mon.”

Regathering his focus, Sasuke follows his father down into the belly of the room. They take a table along the side, and he figures their cohorts have yet to arrive. Rather than sit, he stands and leans idly against the wall, arms folded and ankles crossed as he reads the room. Hopefully the deal won’t go sour...this isn’t exactly the best place for a shootout. But surely his father knows that. Such a public venue was likely picked on purpose to avoid any...theatrics.

While they wait, the curtain finally parts, and scattered applause breaks out. A small band starts playing: piano, a few horns...and then, from behind the fabric comes a young woman. Taking hold of the microphone stand, she flashes a demure smile at the crowd.

All at once, Sasuke finds himself staring. She’s donning a dark blue dress cut to her knees, a bit dipping at the neckline. Sequins sparkle in the spotlights that shoot down from the ceiling. Jewelry too catches the light from her throat and wrists. A little on the short side, a little on the curvy side, she’s a rather classic pale-skinned, dark-haired beauty.

...and then she starts to sing. A sweet, high voice with trembling vibrato as she croons to the audience.

...she’s beautiful.

Caught up in her performance, he only notices they’ve got company when Fugaku stands to greet them, snapping his attention back to their table.

“My son, Sasuke,” the patriarch offers.

“Tsume Inuzuka. Pleasure,” the...woman? offers in greeting. Huh...he wasn’t expecting a woman. She’s got thick red blush on her cheeks, choppy amber hair rather unkempt as she sports trousers and a jacket not much different than their own. A cigarette smokes lightly from the slender end of her holder, which she holds aloft between her fingers. “But I’m not here for chitchat, Uchiha. I want my guns.”

“And you’ll get them, Tsume. We just need to do a little...negotiating.”

“You already named your price.”

“Well, that was before last week’s little _incident_...”

The pair sink into quiet ‘discussion’, and Sasuke decides to instead split his attention back to the stage. She’s finished a song, shyly accepting praise from the crowds. 

“Wasn’t that a lovely introduction, folks? Yes, miss Hinata Hyūga could make angels cry with those pipes a’hers! She’ll be here all evening for your listening pleasure. Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!”

Watching the announcer step back again, Sasuke tucks that tidbit away. Hinata Hyūga...even her name is pretty. She shuffles a bit to the music, singing with a smile, cheeks rosy.

“All right, fine! I’ll clean up the mess, and _you_ get me my guns by week’s end. Capice?” Tsume growls, pointing her cigarette at Fugaku.

“We have a deal, miss Inuzuka. See you at the arranged meeting place. Five o’clock.” Watching her get up and stalk off, Fugaku heaves a heavy sigh. “Well now I _certainly_ need a drink…”

“That bad?”

“Technically? No. We reached an agreement. But that woman’s just a bit too big for her britches,” he replies, waving over a waiter. “Want anything?”

“Nah…”

Glancing to his son quizzically, it doesn’t take Fugaku long to follow his gaze. “...liking the show?”

“Mm.”

He snorts, giving his order. “Well...I guess we can stay and watch a while. Call it a reward for a job well done...even if you didn’t do much.”

“I came, didn’t I?”

“Sure, sure…”

**Author's Note:**

> Well this might not be a FULL-ON mafia AU, but...I've actually wanted to write something like this for a while, so we're rolling with it xD I don't know as much about the 1920s as I should, but hopefully this is good enough, lol - I might have to do more down the road!
> 
> But for now, that's all I've got! Thanks for reading~


End file.
